All Because of a Bet
by SlytherinMegitsune
Summary: It has been two years since the war and things are going smoothly. Prejudice is at an all time low and inner house unity is at an all time high. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become unlikely friends. But what happens when they make a bet and the wager is to be each others slave?
1. Chapter 1

The day started out as any other. Hermione Granger woke up to the girls giggling in her dorm while they got ready for class. She groaned as she got up still covered in parchments and books since she stayed up all night studying again. Finals were getting close and she was worried that she would fail. They missed two years of school due to the war. The school held classes for the upper classman who did not get to graduate at the time they were supposed to which held relief for the students who came back. She sighed and gathered her things before getting dressed. She was now nineteen and had made it to her last year. Not many came back as she had hoped. Most stayed with their families in order to rebuild and fix the damage of the aftermath. There was no longer the threat of Death Eaters thanks to the secret informants that came forward. But many still worried that because of the second war that prejudices would double. She did not worry for she knew that no matter what things will always get better.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her things and shoved them into her book bag and left the room before Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil could ambush her with fashion tips. Once she was in the common room she let out a sigh of relief. Harry and Ron were standing at the entrance and waved at her to hurry up. She smiled and ran over to them and pulled them into a friendly hug. The two boys blushed when she let go. They heard a giggle behind them and turned to see Ginny standing in the portrait hole watching the little ordeal. The two boys blushed again and Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Boys' she thought.

"Hey Gin. Ready for pre-finals today?" Hermione asked.

Ginny paled slightly and put on a worried face. "I really hope so. Thank Merlin it's only a practice test. Once the scores come out we will know what we need to really study on in order to pass."

The golden trio nodded in agreement.

Harry threw an arm around Ginnys shoulder and smiled. "Come on we all know Hermione will pass every single portion with flying colors." He said while staring at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and stuck her tongue out at him making the others laugh. They left Gryffindor House and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco awoke to the sun glaring in his eyes making him groan and pull the blankets over his head. He felt someone shaking him making him let out another groan and moved away from the offender. He felt someone get on his bed and began bouncing while chanting his name. Growling angrily he shot up making the offender fall off his bed. He leaned over the side and saw Blaise on the floor laughing. Draco glared at him and threw his pillow at him. Unfortunately it didn't make contact because Blaise caught it and laughed harder. He grumbled curses under his breath and got up to dress. He hated mornings so much and wished he could sleep a little longer.

Ever since the second war life has been great. His father was dead which did not faze him in the least due to the burning hatred he had for his father. His mother on the other hand thankfully lived. He loved his mother more than anything. She was not prejudice like she led every one to believe. She put on appearances in fear of being killed by her husband and now that he was dead she could be who she truly was. A doting mother who would do anything to make and see her son happy no matter the cost. She had told him after his father died that she kept up her appearances because Lucius had threatened to kill her and Draco if she did not do what he told her. Draco in a sense held great pride in his mother for her strength and endurance to such a horrible life.

He pulled on his robes and gathered his school work and pushed Blaise away playfully but still pretended to look angry. They made it down to the already empty common room and headed down to breakfast. Once they got to the entrance his eyes trailed over the ocean of students before settling on the golden trio. One in particular was looking straight at him making him smirk.

Hermione was eating breakfast while watching Harry and Ron stuff their mouths in a non mannered way making her frown in disgust. She looked away in hopes of getting that image out of her head. Her eyes landed at the entrance only to lock gazes with none other than Draco Malfoy. He smirked as he stared at her making her roll her eyes and she could see him shake lightly with laughter before he went to sit with his house. Her eyes followed his stride until e sat down. He looked back up to see her still watching him and she saw one of his eyebrows go up questioningly. She blushed and looked down at the table and began eating again but in a more hastened fashion causing her three friends to stare at her in confusion.

"Mione? You okay?" Ron asked.

Her head shot up and she swallowed what was in her mouth before answering. "I'm fine! I just want to hurry and get to the library before class." She said lying.

He rolled his eyes making her sigh in relief inwardly. She thanked Merlin for Ron not being that smart to notice a lie. Her other two friends stared at her not believing her. They saw the exchange between her and Draco but didn't say anything in order to not upset their friend. Hermione stood and grabbed her bag and bid farewell to her friends before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Once she made it to the library she quietly headed to the back in an area no one really goes. It was her spot. She always hid here when she wanted to be alone because she knew no one would ever look for her there. She sat down at the bay window she had transfigured back in first year. She had glamored it so that when people came back here they wouldn't see it so that she could leave thing there and not worry about people touching them. She stared down at the lake and saw some kids dodging the giant squids tentacles. She didn't worry knowing that it was docile and was only playing with the students. She laughed when she saw the squid pick up one of the kids by his leg and began to gently swing the student back and forth while the others jumped up and down yelling excitedly.

She loved watching the first years because of how care free they are. They didn't have to experiance the horrors of war. They had a care free life ahead of them. She sighed again and pulled out her potions book and flipped to the chapter they were re studying. Professor Slughorn stayed on as the potions teacher much to Harrys dismay. She had just reached the fifth page of how to create a potion to cure boils when she heard footsteps approach her. She looked up to see Draco staring at her.

"Honestly Granger. Do you do anything other than study?" He asked as he sat in a chair facing her.

She rolled her eyes and closed the book and placed it next to her. "Hello Malfoy. It's so nice to see you too!" She said sarcastically.

Draco laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright alright I get it. Hello Granger. How are you?"

Hermione smiled. "I am good. And you?"

Draco leaned back in the chair and straightened his legs out in front of them crossing his ankles and crossed his arms lazily. "I am great. Well besides the rude awakening this morning."

Hermione giggled. "What did Blaise do this time?" She asked remembering the last thing he had done. Blaise had woken him up by setting off a howler. Draco had ended up setting canaries on him.

Draco huffed. "He kept bouncing on my bed while chanting my name over and over again. Honestly! It's like he's twelve!" He whined.

Hermione laughed and leaned against the window. "You know that no matter what Blaise will always be your friend. Even if he does annoy you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know he can be annoying but I think of him as a brother and wouldn't have it any other way." He said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "So are you ready for pre-finals?" She asked.

Draco laughed. "And we are back to bookworm Granger."

She glared at him and huffed. "You can be so annoying sometimes."

He only smirked. "That's part of my charm Granger. You should know that by now. And to answer your question. Yes Granger. I am ready. I'm going to cream you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like you have a chance of beating me. I am way smarter than you."

Draco laughed and smirked. "Want to make a wager?" He asked.

Hermione stood and leaned down and stopped inches away from his face giving him a determined look. "Be my guest."

Dracos smile broadened. "If I beat you then you have to be my slave for a month."

Hermione leaned back and glared at him. "And if you lose?" She asked.

"If I lose then I will be YOUR slave." He answered.

Hermione stood there staring down at him contemplating a downside to this bet. On one hand she could enjoy beating him and having him do whatever she wanted and oh how much she wanted to humiliate him. On the other she knew that if she lost that she would be his slave and knew he would do anything to humilate her. She gnawed on her lip and hummed.

Draco watched her as she thought over the wager. He inwardly groaned in anticipation when he saw her begin to chew on her bottom lip. She made it look so sexy. He had the urge to chew on her lip himself but supressed it quickly before his body betrayed him. He heard her sigh bringing him back to his senses.

"Alright I accept the wager. But there are conditions. First, I will not do anything of the sexual kind."

Draco snorted at that. "What am I? A Pervert?" He asked annoyed.

Hermione laughed lightly. "Yes." She answered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Glad you think so highly of me." He retorted.

Hermione smirked and continued. "Second, I will not do your laundry."

Draco laughed at this. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Third, I will not do your homework for you." She finished.

Draco nodded and stood holding out his hand. "Deal. Same rules from me as well Granger."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Deal. I look forward to defeating you Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "I believe I am the one who going to defeat you." He retorted.

Hermione laughed and grabbed her belongings and walked past him stopping at the end of the aisle turning to face him. "Oh an Malfoy?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes Granger?"

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "No cheating." She said sternly before walking out of sight.

Draco watched her go and sighed. He walked out of the library and headed to Potions. Hermione was also in the class with him. Thankfully for both of them they had every single class together so it would be easy to make sure neither of the cheated. Once he got there She was sitting by Harry and Ron was on the other side of Harry. She must have sat like that to make sure Ron couldn't cheat off of her. He snorted at that knowing the little weasel would in fact do that. Harry had to much pride to cheat. Draco sat next to Blaise who was the onl other person at the table. They nodded to eachother and he glanced back at Hermione and smirked when she glared at him. 'This is going to be fun' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had started camping out in the dorm room to study. Classes were canceled for their year so they could study for pre-finals. She growled angrily when she heard some of the other girls coming into the room giggling. She had her curtains closed so they knew not to disturb her. She pulled the curtains open and saw Pavarti and Lavender standing in front of a mirror trying on clothes. They turned when they saw her reflection in the mirror and smiled politely. Hermione just sighed and grabbed her books and left the room in search of a quieter place. She heard Lavender murmur something about her being too much of a bookworm and she just rolled her eyes and walked down to the common room. Harry and Ron were currently playing a game of wizards chess while Ginny sat next to the fire reading a magazine. She rolled her eyes again and walked out of the common room into the hallway. The corridor was surprisingly empty and she sighed with relief before heading to the only place she could think of for peace and quiet.

Draco banged his fist on the table in frustration. The common room was full of students even though it was bright and warm outside. They were being loud and it began to get on his nerves. Sometimes he wished he could just kill everyone in there just to get some peace and quiet. He began thinking of places on the school grounds for the very reason. He smiled when he finally thought of the perfect place. No one would be able to bother him there. He gathered his books and stomped out of the room making his way to the Room of Requirement. He finally made it and began thinking of the perfect room to be alone to study while he paced in front of the wall. A door appeared and he happily opened it to a room that looked much like a common room and closed the door behind him.

He didn't notice a certain brunette sitting on the couch in front of the fire as he walked further into the room. He plopped down in a chair and went to gab his books out of his bag and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Granger?"

Hermiones head shot up at the sound of her name and she blinked in confusion. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Draco smirked. "I should ask you the same thing." He answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the third time that day. "I'm here to study." She said while holding up her book as proof.

Draco chuckled and pulled out on of his books, "As am I."

Her eyes narrowed and glared at him. "I was here first."

He smirked. "Point being?" He asked cockily.

She huffed and placed her book on the arm of the couch. "Point being that you should leave so that I can study in peace. This is the only place I could escape to without being bothered." She said angrily.

Draco laughed. "Well it seems that we both had the same idea."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Okay. You can stay. But you better not bother me or I'll hex you into next Tuesday." She warned.

Draco snorted. "Well Granger even if you had still said no I would still stay. So don't you dare bother me while I study or I will make your life miserable."

"Oh please. As if you could threaten me!" She said angrily.

He smiled triumphantly at having gotten to her so easily. He loved making her angry. "Oh Granger when will you learn that I can do anything?" He asked snidely.

Hermione growled. "Must you always be so cocky?"

He laughed again. "Why if I wasn't so cocky then I believe I would be as boring as you!"

She gaped at him. She didn't think she was boring. She felt so insulted. "I am not boring!" She exclaimed.

He smiled again. He was loving this way too much. "On the contrary. You are indeed boring."

She growled. "How am I boring?" She asked angrily.

"Lets see here. You do nothing besides study." He answered calmly.

She shot out of her seat and glared down at him. "I do not! There is a lot of things I do besides study!" She yelled.

Draco quirked his eyebrow questioningly. "Oh really? Like what?"

She sputtered. "Like um..." Her face dropped at the realization. 'Oh my god. He's right!' She thought to herself.

Draco smiled when he saw her face change into realzation at his words. "It seems that I am correct."

She shot him a glare and dropped back on to the couch and groaned. "I can't believe it. I seriously can't believe that my life has become so boring." She rubbed her hands on her face in a frustrated manner. "After everything I went through in the war I seriously thought that I had changed. But I am still the same boring Hermione Granger queen of the bookworms." She sighed defeatedly.

Dracos eyes widened at her words. "Granger, I didn't mean to upset you." He said apologetically.

Hermione raised her head to look at him. "I know. That's just the way you are. You never think before you say things. But you are right. I had no clue of how I was. I am happy that you are honest." She said with a small smile.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. "You know Granger. It isn't that bad. I think that all of this will come out in a good way. Being the brightest witch of our time can lead to many great opportunities." He said matter of factly.

Hermiones smile widened and her eyes shined brightly and sat up straight. "You're absolutely right. All of this studying will not be in vain." She grabbed her book and opened it back to the page she was on.

Draco chuckled. "I'm guessing I can still study here right?" He asked.

She nodded and turned a page while biting her lip. He smiled and opened his book to the page he was previously on. He could see her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but stare. She was still biting her lip but he noticed how her brows furrowed and her nose crinkled in concentration. He felt his heart skip a beat. 'What the heck was that?!' He thought frantically. He shook it off and returned back to his book and began studying vigorously.

(A/N): Well here's the second chapter! Sorry it is so short! I promise I am trying to update when I can but we are moving at the end of the month so I have a few things I have to do! Well I hope you like it anyways! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
